Privacy enclosures for use as restroom or changing rooms are well known in the art. Public bathroom privacy panels have been in existence since 1920. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,311,229 (Hughes) 1,221,205 (Moore), and 1,259,358 (Carpenter). The modern restroom partition system was developed by Hult in about 1957. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,029 (Hult). This system utilized metal panels that attached to the walls and floor using specialized brackets, and the doors used specialized hinges. Today most partition systems are based on the Hult design. These systems are manufactured by large factories that specialize in steel fabrication, welding, painting, and Formica lamination. These manufacturers custom build the assemblies to architectural specifications. The enclosures are delivered to job sites and installed with minor assembly. A common feature of the partition systems is on how the doors work. Typically hinged doors allows for perimeter gaps at the jamb sides 1 inch or more when the door is closed. These gaps can provide for loss of privacy to the user. There is a need in the art to enhance the privacy afforded by such enclosures.